Jaco
Jaco is a mercenary and member of Sarge's Squad. Biography Arrival on Earth Tinker's Bad Crossing As they all prepared to search for their new homeworld across the galaxy, Sarge's Squad separated into three teams, as Jaco and Tinker teamed up and traveled through a portal to Earth. Jaco went through the portal first, which was opened through a concrete wall as he found a group of young people playing basketball nearby. As Jaco painfully pushed himself through the portal, the kids ran in fear as Tim fell to the floor, looking up in terror at Jaco before fleeing for his life. Before Jaco could threaten all these kids anymore, he was distracted when he had heard Tinker calling out for his assistance. However, as Jaco attempted to pull Tinker through the gateway, he was unable to do it in time and the gateway closed around Tinker, fusing his body with the concrete and killing him, since half his body failed to make it through. Seeing his friend die, Jaco closed his eyes and softly patted Tinker's hand, showing him respect before preparing to continue with the mission. However, Jaco was stopped once the Quinjet had flown above him and a voice had then ordered him to surrender himself. Having already lost his friend and upon hearing Melinda May threaten to open fire on him if he did not surrender, Jaco became frustrated as he did not move from his spot, believing that May would not fire upon him while there were children near him. Without saying a word, Jaco then spun around and fired his pulse rifle at the Quinjet, managing to completely destroy one of the Quinjet's engines and had caused it to crash land. As May and Keller recovered in the crashed Quinjet, Jaco had then calmly walked away from the scene in order to regroup with the rest of his Squad in order to continue with the current mission. Having arrived at the arranged meet up point, Jaco waited for several hours until Pax and Snowflake joined him, as Jaco noted that he had not been sure if they had made it through their own gateways. When Snowflake then questioned where Tinker was, Jaco was forced to explain that he had been killed during his crossing. While Snowflake claimed that Tinker had become a butterfly following his death, Pax questioned if Sarge's crossing would be clear, to which Jaco simply explained that as it was at the Museum of Natural History it was not, as they all prepared to depart and then destroy the Museum.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.01: Missing Pieces Destroying the Museum Arriving at the Museum of Natural History, Jaco found himself being greeted by a young child holding a balloon, as Jaco ordered the child to leave, not wanting her to get needlessly harmed. Jaco was then joined by Pax and Snowflake as they then made their way inside the Museum in order to destroy it to open the passageway. While Jaco and the rest of their squad made their way inside of the museum as they had planned, they then overheard the sounds of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team, led by Melinda May and Yo-Yo Rodriguez arriving at the scene to stop them. While Jaco and Pax focused on placing their explosives around the Museum, they asked Snowflake to distract the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents while they could continue their work. Pretending to be a distraught mother whose children were hostages, Snowflake managed to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. at bay while Jaco and Pax had then retreated, moments before their bombs went off and obliterated the museum. Once the museum was gone, Sarge's Truck was then able to burst through his portal, as the Squad regrouped with Sarge, who was then forced to kill Fox in order to save Snowflake, as they departed the scene. Having successfully managed to bring Sarge into Earth, Jaco and the rest of their Squad then went about collecting supplies, as they went inside a nearby gas station and began taking what they wanted, with Pax holding Amit hostage as Jaco had tried a drink which gave him a headache, offering it to Sarge to try. Jaco then watched while Sarge checked out the kind of currency that Humans used, before he took Amit's shotgun, which he noted used simple technology to fire, along with everything else that they wanted as the Squad walked out of the gas station together, preparing to continue their current mission.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.02: Window of Opportunity Tensions in the Squad As their Squad continued making their way through Ohio, Jaco had still continued trying to get his body used to Earth's atmosphere by sucking on gases. As the Truck had started to become filled the all of the gas, Pax began complaining about the smell, although Sarge had insisted that Jaco needed to do this since he had not had his home atmosphere in years and they needed Jaco at full strength before they went ahead. When Sarge ordered Pax to ensure that their truck remained invisible, Pax insisted that this had been Tinker's job and therefore he should not have to do it after Tinker turned to stone, with Jaco insisting that Tinker had actually turned to cement during his crossing. Jaco then watched as Snowflake began going through all of Tinker's gear and confirmed that they were now all out of , explaining that Tinker had always kept more in his pockets. As the tensions began to rise, Pax insisted that Tinker's bad crossing was not on him, as Sarge had then questioned if he had something more to say about this. Jaco and Snowflake watching on as Pax insisted that they all should have been transported to Earth while riding in the truck, as Sarge had noted that if they had they would have been trapped in the Museum of Natural History. Although Snowflake claimed that they always sent somebody to check ahead, Pax had noted that this had always been Jaco who was almost indestructible, as Snowflake had then insisted that Jaco was really an old soul, making him smile. As Jaco watched, Pax continued to complain about Snowflake getting Fox killed, as he insisted that he did not want to waste time hunting for more PEGs. against Pax]] While Pax continued to disrespect Sarge and the rest of their Squad, Jaco rose to his feet and stepped over to him, as Pax went silent out of fear that Jaco may assault him. Without saying another word, Jaco had then pushed a piece of paper at Pax's chest, which showed an advertisement about Charmont Jewelers, which was where they had believed that they could find the PEGs that they needed. Sarge then confirmed that he would sent Jaco and Snowflake to scout the site while he and Pax secured the exit, which Pax nervously agreed to as Jaco watched on, ready to step in if Pax had stepped out of line. While Jaco got everything in their truck ready for the robbery, he was approached by Sarge who ordered him to keep a close eye on Pax, noting that he was beginning to sound a lot like Tinker, as Jaco had noted that everybody cranked mentally eventually. Sarge then noted that it might not be a bad idea for them to begin looking for someone who could replace Pax in their team, much to Jaco's surprise. Jaco and Sarge were then joined by Snowflake, who handed Sarge a gun which would only need some PEGs to work correctly, as Sarge gave his crew their orders before they departed to begin the robbery. Jewellery Store Robbery As the robbery went ahead, Jaco remained in the Truck until a portal was opened up between the truck and Charmont Jewelers' vault, as Jaco stepped through the portal with a big smile on his face. Jaco then began assisting the Squad with searching through everything in the vault to find their , but found nothing but shiny diamonds which were useless. As they expressed their frustration at the situation, S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived on the scene and began attempting to break into the vault. With little time remaining, Sarge turned to Dana and then questioned where they could find the PEGS, as Jaco explained what they were talking about as Dana appeared to be confused by the name PEGS. Hearing Jaco's explanation, Dana had realized that the Squad were talking about Crystals, and pointed out where they had some in one of the drawers, as Pax found them and handed them to Jaco, while Sarge departed through the portal to test the Crystals in his gun. As Sarge tested the gun, Jaco remained in the vault, with Pax telling him to take everything there as on Earth it was all worth something. However, just as Jaco was finishing their robbery, he overheard Pax calling out for help and went back through the portal in investigate, as Snowflake promised to finish up in the vault and requested that Jaco wait for her to rejoin him before he killed whoever had attacked Pax and interrupted their robbery. Jaco then stepped back onto the Truck, where he found Melinda May, who had managed to knock Pax unconscious. Jaco and May then faced each other down, while May readied herself to battle the massive Jaco, as Dana cried out for help from the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were trying to get into the vault. Once Jaco began fighting against May, she attempted to use Jaco's massive size and superior strength against him, as she avoided his heavy strikes while landing several counter moves, proving herself to be considerably faster than Jaco. Although Jaco struggled to keep up with May's fighting skills, he eventually managed to grab ahold of her, before furiously throwing her against the wall of their truck with considerable force. However, May soon recovered and managed to momentarily distract Jaco, before striking him in the head with a steel pole, knocking him unconscious while she went to Dana's aid. challenging Melinda May]] Jaco had soon recovered, and returned to the fight just as May had managed to free Dana from Snowflake before helping her to escape. Seeing this, Jaco then kicked May across the truck with considerable force, leaving her struggling to breath while Jaco then put the portal back against the wall after May had knocked it over, which allowed Snowflake to walk through it and join Jaco in fighting May. Once May got back onto her feet and readied herself for the fight, Snowflake charged forward and began furiously slashing at her with her knives, while Jaco attempted to take her down with his mighty punch. However, May still proved herself to be a superior warrior, managing to hold her own against both Jaco and Snowflake, using any weapon she could get her hands on to strike back at the mercenaries, hitting Jaco in the crotch and head to knock him back. May also managed to disarm Snowflake, using her knives to cut at Jaco's legs, before kicking Snowflake back through the portal. Despite Jaco rejoining the fight, May had used several hits to Jaco's head and body to take him down once again, but before she could land the final blow and finish the fight, Sarge returned into the truck which had distracted May. While Jaco dropped down onto his knees, May looked at Sarge with great shock, as she referred to him by the name "Coulson". However, before another fight could ensue, Snowflake sneaked back onto their truck and pushed May through their portal before closing it, trapping May back at the vault. Once the squad then made their escape, Jaco commented to Sarge that he had frozen during the confrontation with May, noting that the name Coulson had caused this. Jaco questioned what the name of Coulson meant, to which Sarge claimed that he did not know, although he admitted that it seemed familiar to him. testing out their weapons]] Having used all of the Crystals that they had stolen from Charmont Jewelers, the crew were able to power up their guns, as Jaco joined Sarge in stepping back outside to test whether or not they had been successful. Looking up, Jaco noted that Earth had some nice stars, although Sarge insisted he had seen better throughout the universe. As Sarge fired a blast of energy into the skies, Jaco questioned how many targets there would be, as he looked on his scanner and found multiple targets all across the United States of America, before Sarge had then told him to go make a mess as they departed together.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.03: Fear and Loathing on the Planet of Kitson Assassination of Harold Simcoe Having begun tracking the targets, Jaco teamed up with Pax as they had gone after Harold Simcoe in Reno. Following the signal that was being given out, they had eventually tracked down Simcoe as he was attempting to board a bus and go to South Sioux City, as Jaco had confirmed that Simcoe was their mark while Pax armed himself with his laser gun. However, Simcoe saw Jaco and Pax watching him, as he turned around and made a desperate attempt to escape while Jaco and Pax followed closely after him. However, this proved to be part of their plan as Jaco and Pax forced Simcoe to run straight into an alleyway where Snowflake managed to corner him before Sarge stepped out and pinned Simcoe against the wall, noting that they had been looking all over for him. Jaco and Pax then watched on as Sarge drew a blade and stabbed Simcoe in the chest, killing the winged creature hidden inside his chest and causing crystals to shoot out of Simcoe's body, as Snowflake noted that he was no longer a butterfly. Once Simcoe was dead, Sarge then turned to Jaco as he questioned who their next target was going to be.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.04: Code Yellow Attack on Deke Shaw Jaco chose their Squad's next target to be Deke Shaw, as they then headed into his workplace to kill him. Jaco remained outside Shaw's office as Sarge went to confront him, only for Shaw to mistake Sarge for "Coulson" as he began a conversation. However, once Shaw had realized his mistake by asking misleading questions and confirming that Sarge did not have the Prosthetic Hand, he attempted to escape, as he accidentally ran into Jaco who knocked him down. and Pax]] While Shaw attempted to escape, Ray had attempted to defend him, only for Pax to shoot Ray dead as Shaw had desperately run for his life. While Shaw was running, being cornered by Snowflake along the way, Jaco regrouped with Sarge and Pax, as he noted that Shaw was not from this world, although he had noted that there was something different about his signature. When Sarge commented that this was strange, Jaco instead claimed that strange could be the new normal. However, Sarge insisted that they focus on the job, noting that Shaw was both a target and a talker, as they left to hunt him down. Jaco eventually had managed to track down Shaw as he was being protected by agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., who had just managed to take down Pax. As they saw him coming, Shaw attempted to shoot Jaco with an I.C.E.R., only to realize that he had used up all of his rounds shooting Pax. While Shaw had then ordered Trevor Khan to focus on protecting Sequoia, he and Alphonso Mackenzie attempted to run, with Shaw insisting that he had a plan. Jaco then aimed his rifle at Shaw and began firing, while Shaw and Mackenzie ducked for cover and ran through the corridors, with Jaco following closely behind. While Jaco continued hunting down Shaw and Mackenzie, he found himself being led into another room where he was suddenly blinded by a bright light. Jaco had then found himself in the digital world of Shaw's Remorath Rumble, as Jaco looked around with considerable confusion before then being confronted by Daisy Johnson, who then proceeded to slap Jaco across the face before romantically hugging him. With Jaco's mind locked into the game world, his actual self lay unconscious onto the floor, allowing Shaw and Mackenzie to take him and Pax captive, while Jaco was left trying to understand what was happening. Jaco and Pax were taken to the Lighthouse and questioned by Yo-Yo Rodriguez on what their plans were. The only that Rodriguez was able to get out of them was that they named their boss Sarge, but Jaco didn't talk much.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.05: The Other Thing Personality Despite being the "muscle" of the group, Jaco has shown considerable intelligence, tactical awareness and technical expertise. He appears to be, like his crewmates Sarge and Pax and in contrast to Snowflake, not interested in unnecessary death and killing, as he told to the little girl he saw in the front of the Museum to go, even though very bluntly, because her death wasn't necessary at all. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Fire Breath': To be added Abilities To be added Equipment Weapons To be added Vehicles *'Sarge's Truck': To be added Relationships Family *Brothers † Allies *Sarge's Squad - Teammates **Sarge - Leader **Snowflake **Pax **Tinker † *Daisy Johnson (Framework) Enemies *Shrikes *Tim *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Alphonso Mackenzie **Melinda May **Yo-Yo Rodriguez **Fox † **Keller † **Trevor Khan - Attempted Victim **Daisy Johnson/Quake *Amit - Former Hostage *Dana - Former Hostage *Harold Simcoe † *Deke Shaw - Attempted Victim *Ray † *Sequoia Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Six'' ***''Missing Pieces'' ***''Window of Opportunity'' ***''Fear and Loathing on the Planet of Kitson'' ***''Code Yellow'' ***''The Other Thing'' (mentioned) ***''Inescapable'' (indirectly mentioned) ***''Toldja'' ***''Collision Course Part One'' ***''Collision Course Part Two'' References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Mercenaries Category:Sarge's Squad Members Category:Villains